


Lost in Your Eyes

by rosemary_09



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Aerith plays flute, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Boys In Love, Cloud's a swimmer, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Smut, Sports, Tifa is a badass, Zack plays volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemary_09/pseuds/rosemary_09
Summary: “Hm… boys varsity volleyball…” He mumbles to himself as he walks towards where he knows the locker room is. He opens the door, and suddenly feels fourteen pairs of eyes on him.Shit. he didn’t know the entire team would be here. He takes a quick breath, trying to stay collected.“Hey. Delivering a note for, uh, Zack Fair?” He says, scanning the room for the description Tifa gave him.“Aaand that would be me!” Zack steps forward, and Cloud accidentally makes eye contact.Holy shit.Highschool AU- Featuring varsity swimmer Cloud Strife and volleyball captain Zack Fair
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 25
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * indicates a time skip, or a significant change of setting.  
> \--- indicates a change in the point of view.  
> Every chapter starts with Cloud's POV unless stated otherwise.   
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! Feedback is appreciated

*

Cloud feels water dripping down his back as he walks away from the pool. He hums to himself, pleased. Just like the last three years, he killed it in tryouts. He’s been on varsity swim since freshman year, and he knows senior year will be no different. He ruffles his hair with his hand, shaking some of the water out as he drapes a towel around his neck. With the senior tryouts done, the juniors start to warm up. He retreats into the locker room, not wanting to draw attention to himself. 

Tifa greets him as soon as he steps out of the locker room. There’s still some water falling onto his now clothed shoulders from his hair despite trying his best to dry it off. 

“Tifa.” He says.

“Hey! Coach wanted me to ask you if you could give this note to Zack Fair. He should be in the varsity volleyball locker room. Uhh- black hair, tall- if that helps?” Cloud has never heard that name before, and doesn’t know anyone by that description. He knows Tifa is busy though, what with being the head coach’s assistant.

She’s a strong girl, great at martial arts, and Cloud remembers the day she had been chosen for the position junior year. They were looking for another assistant after the previous one had graduated, and Tifa was the perfect candidate. Responsible, strong, confident, and most importantly- kind. Everyone in the sports department absolutely adored Tifa, Cloud included. But he didn’t have his eyes on Tifa, despite knowing her since he was a child. Actually, he didn’t have eyes on anyone right now. He knew he was gay, but no one so far had managed to capture his interest. There were plenty of girls who asked him out, (According to Tifa, it’s because he’s a ‘pretty boy’- whatever the hell that means.) but again. He doesn’t like girls.

“Alright. I’m on it.” 

“Thanks! You’re a lifesaver, Cloud.” She says, and pats him on the shoulder as she runs off down the hallway. Cloud watches, amused. Always so enthusiastic. 

“Hm… boys varsity volleyball…” He mumbles to himself as he walks towards where he knows the locker room is. He opens the door, and suddenly feels fourteen pairs of eyes on him. 

Shit. he didn’t know the  _ entire team  _ would be here. He takes a quick breath, trying to stay collected. 

“Hey. Delivering a note for, uh, Zack Fair?” He says, scanning the room for the description Tifa gave him. 

“Aaand that would be me!” Zack steps forward, and Cloud accidentally makes eye contact. 

_ Holy shit. _

His hair is down to his shoulders, in a long, scruffy mullet type of hair style. He’s easily six, maybe seven whole inches taller than him. Despite his black hair, he has the most gorgeous blue eyes. Maybe it’s dyed? He’s drop dead gorgeous, Cloud decides as his eyes trail down to his massive biceps, exposed in his tank top. As he takes a closer look, he notices there’s an ‘x’ shaped scar on the side of his face. 

Oh yeah. And he’s also not wearing any pants. Cloud screams at himself not to look, and thankfully his body obliges as Zack steps closer so Cloud can hand him the note. “Thanks bro!” He says, slapping him on the back. Cloud chokes. Zack probably doesn’t realize how strong he is, and he can already tell his back is going to hurt tomorrow.

_ He sure is friendly.  _ Cloud thinks as he walks out the door.  _ And hot.  _

*

“I’m home,” Cloud calls out, twirling his car keys around his finger. The drive back had been boring, although he couldn’t stop thinking about Zack. He shouldn’t have cared- it’s just another straight guy. But he can’t get those blue eyes out of his head. Almost swerved off the road thinking about those biceps.

“Cloud!” His mother says back, turning away from the pot on the stove she’s stirring for a moment to greet him. “How’d tryouts go?” She asks, despite surely knowing the answer. She’s so sweet.

“Good. Went well.” He responds. “Oh yeah, Aerith’s gonna come over tonight. Didn’t say why, but… I can guess.” 

Cloud befriended Aerith in middle school, and they were instantly best friends. But Aerith couldn’t keep her secret for long, especially when Cloud started asking her if they could hang out. 

He remembers that day very clearly.    
_ “Actually,” Aerith had said, averting her eyes from him. “My parents are having… issues right now, and I can’t exactly have people coming over to the house. I… I’m sorry.”  _

_ Cloud had assured her it was fine, and instead told her she could come over to their place if she ever needed to. _

_ “Really?” She said, relief apparent in her eyes.  _

Since then, Aerith had come to stay at their place whenever needed, and she was always welcome. She sometimes joked how they were her ‘second family’- and despite her joking tone, they both knew it was rather true. Not that he necessarily had an issue with that, it was more like he wished she felt safe in her own home. His heart hurt for her sometimes. 

“Oh, ok. I’ll be sure to make extra, then.” Cloud hummed in response. His phone vibrated in his pocket. It was from Aerith. She would be here in twenty minutes. He noticed he also had a missed text from Tifa. 

**Tifa:** Get the note to Zack? 

It was from earlier today, and he feels bad he hadn’t noticed it earlier.

**Cloud:** Yeah. Why’d you have me do it, though? You didn’t seem as busy as usual today. 

Tifa starts typing almost immediately 

**Tifa:** Well… I thought Zack might be your type.

**Cloud:** Tifa! 

**Tifa:** Hey! I might be a lesbian, but I still have an eye for guys. I know Zack pretty well.

She types for a minute, and Cloud frowns. Tifa knows Zack?

**Tifa:** He comes to the gym sometimes, you two would be perfect for each other!

**Cloud:** Tifa… You know I can’t talk to people. 

**Tifa:** Just give it a try! I already told him about you. 

**Cloud:** YOU WHAT?!

**Tifa:** Lollll good luck!

Cloud sighs. Tifa just wants the best for him, he reminds himself. Mostly, she’s just disappointed he hasn’t been able to get laid even though he’s turning eighteen in a month. 

There’s a knock at the door, and Cloud greets Aerith with a smile. He doesn’t smile often, but the tension in Aerith’s shoulders tells him she could use it. Her eyes are red, too. Whatever happened must’ve been worse than usual, he thinks.

“Hey Aerith!” His mom’s smile falters for a split second when she sees her, but she recovers. 

“We’re just about to have dinner, you can go ahead and sit down. Cloud, could you get the dishes from the cabinet?” 

Once they’re finished with dinner, they retreat to his room. His mom knows he isn't attracted to Aerith like  _ that _ , so she doesn’t mind them going to his room together. He wasn’t anticipating her coming over today, and he’s grateful that he cleaned his room the night prior.

“Hey.” he starts as Aerith sits down on the side of his bed. He sits in the desk chair across the room. It’s the usual arrangement, Cloud doesn’t feel comfortable being close around other people so it works out well. 

“Do you… want to talk about what happened?” Aerith shakes her head, the tension slowly trickling from her body. 

“No, not really. But!” She starts, perking up suddenly.

“I got section leader! The director said my audition was so good he wanted me to have the position.” 

“Uhhh…” 

“Oh. Right. Section leader is kind of like- captain of a sports team, except it’s captain of the instrument section.” She explains. She looks happy, and Cloud is, too. He knows Aeirth has been working hard on the flute since she picked it up in sixth grade, and besides. She deserves to have something good happen to her. 

“That’s great, Aerith. Really.” 

“What about you? You had tryouts today, right?” 

Suddenly that image of Zack enters his mind, gorgeous blue eyes staring him down, amused as Cloud hands him the note from Tifa. 

He’s brought back by Aerith’s giggling. He blushes. 

“You were thinking about someone, weren’t you?”

“Are you a fucking  _ mind reade _ r?” He rolls his eyes, and Aerith laughs a little harder. His face is still hot.   
“Maybe. Who’s the lucky guy?” She asks, smirking. 

Cloud groans and hides his face in his hands.

“Ugh… His name’s Zack.” Aerith gasps and goes rigid. 

“Please don’t tell me his last name was Fair.” She says, wide eyed. Cloud panics. Does Aerith know this guy?

“Uh… yeah?” He says, and now it’s Aerith’s turn to groan. 

“Remember that guy I dated sophomore year?” He nods. “Well, that’s him.” Cloud gawks. 

“What? Why’d you break up, is he secretly a massive asshole or something? Aerith. If he was mistreating you-”

“No no no no no.” She stresses. “It’s just… he came out to me as gay after three months. Said he  _ thought _ he was straight at first, but I guess he eventually came to terms with the fact he was gay and had to break up with me.” 

“Wait. So- he’s gay? As in, likes guys gay?” 

“Yeah…?  _ Ohhhh, _ I see. You might actually have a chance this time, Cloud!” She teases, any sign of sadness gone and instead replaced with excitement.

Cloud sighs, remembering the last time he had fallen for a straight guy. That was a disaster.  _ Never again,  _ he thinks as he shivers. 

“Yeah yeah, anyways…” 

Eventually Aerith receives a text from her mom, and returns home after a couple hours. 

Cloud feels nervous as he showers later that night. Tomorrow is the first  _ real _ day of school, and he doesn’t know if he shares any classes with his friends. He knows Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge are really into engineering, so he can’t imagine he would have any shared classes with them. Tifa and Aerith, well-there’s a chance he’ll have the same math class as Aerith, but he’s not sure with Tifa. Tifa’s looking into physical education, and he vaguely remembers her mentioning she’s taking Applied Physiology. Whatever the hell that is. As much as he loves swimming, he’s not looking to do it as a career.

He’s worried for tomorrow, for sure. Never been good with people, really only comfortable around his close friends. He doesn’t expand his horizons, doesn’t try to meet new people- has stayed in a bubble since freshman year. He wants to befriend Zack though, get to know him better. 

_ But I don’t know how. _

He sighs as he shampoos his hair. Maybe, if he gets lucky, he’ll have a class with him.

*

Cloud walks into the art wing at 7:00 AM sharp, heart beating a little too fast for comfort. 

He’s glad he’s a senior now, and this is the last year he’ll have to be nervous about the first day of school. He’s not exactly sure what it is about the “first day” but… he knows it makes him uneasy. 

He sits down at the bench, glancing around the room. The walls are covered in art, some of it good, some of it bad. Cloud doesn’t really  _ care, _ he’s just here for the fine arts credit. 

He eyes Reno and Rude as they walk in. It’s not like he hates them, more like he wishes they wouldn’t be so obnoxious about their relationship. What really captures his attention, though, is that Zack walks in behind them, talking animatedly with Reno. 

He makes eye contact -again, damnit. He averts his eyes quickly. He knows he’ll get lost in those eyes if he looks at them for too long. 

To his surprise, Zack sits on the stool right next to him, Reno and Rude following. 

“Ugh, I hate this class. Can’t believe i’m missing so many fine arts credits. _ Ew _ , there’s gum on this seat.” Reno mumbles. 

“It amazes me how you can be disgusted with the tiniest things, Reno, when you just swallowed my come in a public bathroom an hour ago.” Rude replies, casually, as if he’s reading a goddamn newspaper. Cloud would laugh if it wasn’t so gross. 

Zack glares at them, but there’s some amusement in his eyes. “Dude. Gross. Keep that shit to yourself.” Reno just laughs hysterically in response. Cloud vaguely remembers hearing a video clip of a hyena laughing the same way. He rolls his eyes. Zack then turns to him. 

“You here for the credits too?” He asks, and Cloud is surprised briefly that Zack is even  _ bothering _ to talk to him. 

_ Weird, but… it’s not like I mind. _

He huffs a small laugh. “Yeah.” 

Zack laughs. It’s a nice sound. 

“Nice. Oh yeah- do you swim, by any chance?” He asks suddenly. Cloud narrows his eyes in confusion, then remembers Tifa had told Zack about him. 

“Yeah.” He averts his eyes, can’t hold eye contact for more than a couple seconds, usually. It’s a miracle he’s been able to last this long.

“Oh! So you must be Cloud. Uh- Tifa told me about you,” he adds, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Cloud resists the urge to tell him he already knows

_ Don’t fuck this up, Cloud. _

He hums in response instead, turning away for a moment to dig through his backpack for a pencil. There’s a teacher writing some shit on the board, and he doesn’t want to miss instructions. 

She tells them to draw a shaded circle, and yeah, Cloud feels like he’s been doing this since first grade, so he lets his mind go on autopilot for a while. 

He finishes early, and pulls out his phone under the bench to text Tifa. 

**Cloud:** What’s your next class?

**Tifa:** Applied Physiology

**Cloud:** You and your weird Phys Ed classes.

**Tifa:** Lol. You and Zack getting along?

**Cloud:** What? How the hell do you know?

**Tifa:** Zack told me his schedule when we were at the gym last week, and I knew you were taking studio art soooo…

**Cloud:** Ugh. Did you blackmail him into talking to me or something?

**Tifa:** No, of course not! I wouldn’t do that to you, Cloud. I was just teasing.

**Cloud:** Yeah, he talked to me, probably just out of courtesy though. 

**Tifa:** Oh come on. Lighten up! Try and talk to him.

Cloud pockets his phone, and suddenly Zack is right next to him, leaning on his stool.

“You know Tifa?” He asks. Cloud feels an urge to glare at him for looking at his phone. 

_ Don’t be a dick. You’re better than that. _

“Sorry. It’s a bad habit.” He says. Cloud notices Zack is fidgeting with his hands, flexing his fingers and wringing his hands together. 

“Yeah. We’ve been friends for a while.” he says, careful to not give much info. Zack’s being awfully friendly, but Cloud’s only known him for a day. He’s really only talking to him because Tifa trusts him, and Tifa has a good sense for people.

_ Loosen up. There's nothing to be afraid of. _

Before Zack can reply, the bell rings. Zack waves to him on the way out. Cloud tells himself not to blush, but he knows he does anyway.

_ Whatever. _

\---

Zack could hardly believe his ears when Tifa had told him. 

“I know a guy who might be your type.” She states with a smirk on her face. Zack drops the weight he’s holding with a loud ‘clang’ on the gym floor.

“You do?!” He says, and he’s smiling so hard his face hurts. He hasn’t known Tifa that long, only a few months since the first time he came to this gym and met her. But with some talking, he had discovered she went to their school. And was even the head coaches assistant. What a title!

Their schedules match well, Tifa comes here three times a week, while Zack comes four. It’s a platonic relationship, Tifa’s a lesbian and he’s gay, after all. They talk for hours while working out sometimes, and other times they don’t. It’s a good arrangement, as they don’t have classes together at school.

This particular night, Tifa had asked Zack if he had a boyfriend. Zack replied no, that he hasn’t dated anyone for a long time. 

“I dated a girl named Aerith once, but… for obvious reasons that didn’t work out.” Tifa frowns, mumbling that she ‘ could’ve sworn’ she only knew ‘one girl’ by that name. Weird. But whatever.

She tells him that she knows a gay guy named Cloud. It nearly sounds too good to be true. He’s also a senior, an athlete, and smart? There’s no way he’s real. Tifa must’ve somehow read his diary, or something, because that’s literally his dream boyfriend.

He meets Cloud soon after that day, to his surprise. He’s even cuter in real life, way better than any of the photos Tifa had showed him. 

Zack has just finished his volleyball tryouts, and Cloud is here to ‘hand him a note.’ He smiles, realizing this must’ve been Tifa’s doing. Despite being only half dressed, Zack still takes the paper. Stepping closer, he realizes Cloud is short, compared to him. An easy seven inches separating them. He definitely has the swimmers body, lean and muscular. Cloud is gaping at him, and Zack can’t figure out why. Maybe it has to do with the fact he isn’t wearing any pants- but whatever. He is in a locker room, after all.

Zack takes the note, not even caring about what it entails. He slaps Cloud on the back as a ‘thank you’, belatedly realizing it was probably a little too hard as Cloud makes a winded sound. 

“Dude. You probably just broke his spine.” One of his teammates comments after Cloud has left. “You could’ve at least put on pants, man.” Another one chimes in. Zack laughs. 

“Wow. So  _ nice _ to your captain.” He says with an eye roll, although he’s still smiling. 

*

Much to his delight, Cloud is in his art class. He’s only here for the credits, really, but this is already taking a turn for the better. Reno and Rude are saying something to him, but all he can focus on is Cloud. He looks even cuter when his hair isn't damp from pool water. Zack immediately sits down on the stool next to him, hoping that he isn’t making the other uncomfortable.    
Reno and Rude do a great job of doing just that though, as Cloud makes a rather disgusted face when Rude brings up the blowjob Zack knows he received in the bathroom an hour ago.  _ Can’t a dude take a shit in peace? _

He can’t help but notice Cloud texting someone after he’s finished with the weird circle-thingy that the teacher had them draw. His looks a lot better than Zacks’.

He leans over, trying to be discreet. He’s texting… is that Tifa in his contact name? 

_ Oh yeah, Tifa’s the whole reason I know him. _

Cloud catches him looking and Zack apologizes. Cloud doesn’t look mad, though, rather just slightly annoyed. His eyes look conflicted, though over what, Zack doesn’t know. He also can’t meet his eyes for more than like, three seconds. Cloud looks nervous, just like yesterday when he saw Zack for the first time. A bit odd, but it’s somehow endearing. Cloud doesn’t talk much, but despite this Zack feels an urge to talk his ears off. He seems like a good listener. 

Or maybe he’s just insane. 

Either way, he’s disappointed when the bell rings and Cloud sped-walks away from him. He waves anyways.

Reno’s in his ear in an instant. “Oh, ho ho. _ Someone _ has a crush.” He sneers, and Zack wants to slap that stupid smirk off his face. 

“I do  _ not. _ ” He says, and he knows he’s pouting rather than glaring at Reno. The other laughs obnoxiously, and okay, yeah, Zack  _ really _ wants to slap this bastard.

“Shut the fuck up.” He mumbles, slipping an earbud into his ear to tune him out. 

Zack is still a little pissed when his third class of the day comes around, but whatever annoyance he might’ve felt is gone in seconds when he spots Cloud sitting in the corner of the room. 

He’s one of the first students here, and he knows his chance to snag a seat next to Cloud will be gone once the rest of the class starts trickling in. He sits down, probably a little too eagerly, next to Cloud.

_ Yeesh. Real subtle. _

Cloud has earbuds in, but slips one out once he notices Zack. 

“Hey.” He says, and Zack is already lost in his eyes. They’re blue, like his. He’s only snapped out of it when someone taps him on the shoulder. 

It’s Reno again. 

_ Goddamnit. _

“Fuck you want.” He says flinching at how harsh his voice comes out. 

_ Come on, don’t make a bad impression. _

Reno practically snarls at him. “Good afternoon to you too, asshole.” He replies, plopping himself into the chair in front of his. Zack rolls his eyes. It’s then he notices that Reno’s eyeliner is smudged all across his cheeks. Must’ve been crying, and _ not _ the sad kind of crying.

“Reno. What happened to your eyeliner.” He says with a knowing smirk. He gets the reaction he wanted, Reno sputters for briefly then glares at him. 

“Yeah, well, at least I actually have a boyfriend.” and ouch, that one hurt. Reno almost looks like he feels bad for a moment, before just smirking again and turning back around in his chair. 

Zack can see Cloud looking at him curiously. He doesn’t know if that’s a good or a bad thing. He would turn around and talk to him again, except it’s then that the teacher walks in. 

“Hello. I’m Professor Hojo. You are to call me Professor and nothing else.” he says coldly, and for whatever reason he’s glaring right at Zack.

_ Wow, he seems like a fun guy. _

“You.” he says suddenly pointing at him, and Zack straightens up in his chair. Had he been doing something wrong? Why is this teacher suddenly calling at him. It’s been what, thirty seconds?

Hojo starts walking towards him, with such vigor that Zack suddenly feels panic. 

“What’s with your eyes.” he’s not even asking, it more sounds like he’s demanding an answer. Zack stutters. 

_ The fuck? _

“Uh… They’re blue.” He figures this would be funny if Hojo weren’t being such a creep. 

“Your hair is black.” 

“Yeah. it is.” Zack glares at him. This man better back off.

“Hmm.” He walks away then, and it seems like the whole classroom is shocked into silence.

_ That’s such an unprofessional way to act. _

Not even Reno finds this funny, as he looks back at him with a confused and sympathetic look.

“The  _ fuck _ was that?!” Reno whisper-shouts. He looks genuinely concerned.

Zack just shakes his head. Cloud is looking at him too. Great.

Cloud leans close to him to whisper in his ear, probably so Hojo won’t hear what he says. 

“Hojo’s always been weird. He was my chemistry teacher sophomore year, but he’s really more into teaching biology. I don’t know how he hasn’t been fired yet.” Zack nods, both in understanding in agreement. 

Hojo reminds him of someone. Who, exactly? Zack can’t quite put his finger on it. It bothers him throughout the entire class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack tries to get closer to Cloud.   
> Cloud is a disaster gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I really appreciate the feedback you guys gave me on the first chapter. I hope you'll enjoy this one.

*

A week later, and swim practice has officially started now. Monday, Wednesday and Friday, the practices are after school. Tuesday and Thursday practices are before school at 5am. 

He should be used to this by now. He shouldn’t feel this much irritation at his 4:30 am alarm on a Tuesday morning. But here he is, frowning at his phone. 

Cloud has to walk through the main gym to get to the pool, and just like they did every day last year, Rude and some other basketball players are there, warming up. He’ll never understand how someone willingly gets up to workout this early in the morning when it’s not even required. He’s almost jealous of their willpower. 

Rude waves to him, and Cloud waves back, still trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes. 

The pool wakes him up. He’s always put a lot of focus and effort into swimming, it’s a good outlet. It’s how he’s coped with every major event in his life. 

He only gets kicked in the face by a freshman once this time. It’s a small victory.

Studio art is the first class of the day again today, and Cloud’s heart beats a little too quickly in the shower when he thinks of Zack. 

Going out of his way to talk to him… Yeah, Tifa definitely is paying him or something.

He gets shampoo in his eye.

He makes sure to dry his hair properly this time. Maybe Zack is actually interested in him. Either way, walking around school with damp hair isn’t the best way to stay low. 

He nods at Aerith in the hallway, who’s talking with some of the other band members. Her flute case is in her hand, and Cloud worries for a moment she’ll drop it, what with the way she’s swinging it. She doesn’t, of course, and disappears into the band room. Aerith had told him the other day she got a solo in their new music, and is now working extra hard at practicing whenever she can. During lunch, before school, after school… you name it, she’s probably practicing. 

Cloud feels like screaming when he walks into the art wing. Reno and Rude are in the empty classroom, with Reno stopping just short of shoving his tongue down his boyfriend’s throat. 

“Get a room.” He says. “You’re lucky it was me who walked in and not someone else.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Reno says. Maybe he’s mistaken, but he almost looks embarrassed. Rude looks like he doesn’t give a shit, as per usual. Cloud rolls his eyes. 

Zack walks a moment after Cloud has sat down. He’s noticed Zack is like him- he shows up to class way too early. He doesn’t know why exactly. 

_ I’m only here because I don’t have any friends to walk around with. Zack has plenty of friends. _

Cloud hadn’t even been surprised when Tifa told him Zack was the captain of varsity volleyball. In fact, he had almost been anticipating it. Zack was obviously the leader type. He’s easygoing, smart, and confident.

“Reno. Your makeup is all fucked up again.” Zack points out. He seems to be friends with Reno and Rude, so he must know by now their awful habit of fucking in public areas. Well- who wouldn’t? Principal Shinra had given up on trying to lecture the pair every time they were caught.

“You can fuck right off,  _ bitch. _ ” Reno says. Then he gives Zack this weird smile. Zack tenses, turns away from Cloud and hisses something at Reno. 

Whatever he’s said has gotten Reno to sit back down. Cloud wishes he knew what was going on. Probably just some inside joke. 

Cloud feels that slight emptiness at being left out. He feels a little useless, just sitting there without any small-talk skills.

He’s about to turn away -it isn’t his place to be eavesdropping on other people’s conversations- but Zack turns to him. There he goes again, trying to talk to him for seemingly no good reason.

“Cloud. What’s up?” He says. Cloud’s brain short circuits. What’s up? What the hell does he say to that? He has no life outside of swimming, nothing interesting to tell Zack.

“Nothing much.” He settles on eventually.

_ God, Cloud. You’re so boring. _

“Yeah? Nice. You know, I kinda hate this class. I wonder what shit she’s gonna make us draw next.” 

Cloud snorts at that. Zack is so casual with his insults, it’s genuinely funny. 

His phone buzzes in his pocket. 

**Tifa:** Cloud.

Cloud frowns at his phone. This doesn’t sound good. It reminds him of when his mother calls him by his full name. Usually not a good sign.

**Cloud:** Yes?

**Tifa:** Who’s that girl who comes over to your house?

**Cloud:** Uh. Her name’s Aerith.

**Tifa:** Why didn’t you ever tell me how cute she is?

_ Oh. _

**Cloud:** Someone got a little crush?

**Tifa:** Well…

**Cloud:** I gotta go. I’m talking with mine right now.

He smiles at his phone. She’ll love that one. His phone buzzes violently with multiple messages as he pockets it. She can wait. Right now, he’s busy ogling Zack. He’s talking with Reno again, turned away from him. Cloud is fine with this, it gives him some time to admire his broad, muscular back. 

_ Get your mind out of the goddamn sewer before you get a boner. _

His face is hot. 

_ Oh boy. If just his back gets me like this, I'm screwed. _

And he is. The rest of day, Zack keeps trying to talk to him. And as much as Cloud wants to respond and converse with him, he just _ can’t.  _

His social battery is running low by the time lunch rolls around and Zack invites him to sit with him in the cafeteria. 

Cloud usually eats lunch with Aerith in the band room, so he’s conflicted. Abandon Aerith, or sit with Zack?

He whips out his phone quickly as he accepts Zack’s invite. He ignores the previous texts from Tifa.

**Cloud:** Tifa. I need you to do me a favor. 

**Tifa:** Yeah??? You never ask for favors.

**Cloud:** I need you to go to the band room and eat lunch with Aerith with me. Trust me, she’s nice, tell her that Cloud had another commitment. I would hate for her to be alone.

**Tifa:** Ooh, so I get to help you out AND talk with a cutie during lunch? Win- win, if you ask me. 

**Cloud:** Thanks. I owe you one.

Zack’s table consists of Reno, Rude, Tseng, and some guy he vaguely recognizes from the volleyball team. Cloud knows Tseng from the time he had to take a mandatory wellbeing elective freshman year. They weren’t exactly friends, but they were often paired for group projects. 

He tries to ignore Reno’s complaints regarding a new person sitting at the table. Tseng slaps him on the arm and tells him to be quiet. Cloud nearly cracks a smile at that. Tseng has always been the calm, respectable voice of reason in every group.

He has to resist the urge to slip his earbuds in. The cafeteria is way louder than he remembers, and it’s a little overwhelming. He tries to ground himself, focusing instead on the voices of the people around him. Zack is trying to include Cloud in the conversation, but all Cloud can manage are nods and occasionally a ‘“yeah.” His phone buzzes, and he’s grateful for an excuse to not have to talk for a moment. 

**Tifa:** Okay, Aerith’s in the bathroom, and I wanna know. What’s that ‘other commitment’ you had

**Cloud:** Not telling.

**Tifa:** You owe me one.

**Cloud:** Fine.

**Cloud:** Zack invited me to sit with him. I accepted the invite. But holy shit. It’s loud in here. 

**Tifa:** OMG. You two are getting along so well! He’s totally into you.

**Cloud:** Bye.

Aerith texts him right as he’s about to put his phone away.

**Aerith:** Cloud. Why is Tifa eating lunch with me and why didn't you tell me she was this hot. I’m in the bathroom right now so I can text you btw.

**Cloud:** I figured you two would get along well. Zack invited me to eat lunch with him, so I didn't want you to be alone.

**Aerith:** You are way too fucking nice to me.

**Cloud:** No, don’t say that.

**Aerith:** Wait. You’re eating lunch with Zack? WTF.

**Cloud:** Took you long enough.

**Aerith:** Omg. I mean lowkey i’m happy for you tho.

**Aerith:** Anyways, does Tifa happen to be a lesbian? Or bi? Or have any kind of interest in girls?

**Cloud:** It’s not my place to tell you that.

**Cloud:** Sorry. You’ll have to ask her yourself if you’re interested.

**Aerith:** Ughhh I hate that you’re right. Anyways I gotta go, I've been in this bathroom way too long. Tifa probably thinks I have diarrhea or something by now.

Cloud nearly drops his phone. Zack is right over his shoulder. When Cloud turns to look at him, Zack pretends he had dropped something rather than admitting he was looking at his phone. Cloud has to admit it’s pretty smooth, the way he just leans down and pretends to look at the floor at the thing he ‘dropped’. 

_ I’ll let it slide. Because you’re hot.  _

Zack’s doing that  _ thing _ again with his hands. It’s under the table, and Cloud can really only see it because he’s sitting next to him on the same side of the table. 

_ Cute. _

The thought comes naturally, but Cloud still feels his face grow hot. 

“You okay, Cloudy?” Zack asks. His face gets even hotter. Zack’s eyes widen, as if he hadn’t meant to say that.

_ What did he just call me? _

Reno’s trying to hold in a laugh, but fails and cackles loudly, slapping a hand on the table. Tseng presses on his temples in exasperation. Rude clears his throat, hiding the fact that he’s trying not to laugh as well. 

Reno’s never subtle, and now wouldn’t be an exception. 

“Holy shit! What did you just-” 

Zack slaps a hand over Reno's mouth. If looks could kill…

Cloud settles on saying nothing, but this entire situation is so ridiculous he can’t help but crack a smile. 

Zack whispers ‘sorry’ on their way out of the cafeteria.

*

Cloud practically runs into the bathroom as soon as Zack has walked away. His face feels like it’s on fire. Pulling out his phone, he swipes to find Aerith’s contact.

**Cloud:** Zack called me ‘Cloudy’ in front of the group.

**Aerith:** AHAHAH. That’s so funny. What the fuck.

**Cloud:** No, it isn’t.

**Aerith:** I bet you liked it.

**Cloud:** No. 

**Aerith:** Liar.

**Aerith:** Anyways, I found out Tifa’s gay. She kind of just casually dropped it. 

**Cloud:** Maybe she’s into you.

**Aerith:** REALLY?! You think so?!

**Cloud:** Calm down.

**Cloud:** Gtg. Bye.

**Aerith:** K, see you laterrrr

Cloud sighs. Zack’s being awfully friendly, and nice to him, but Cloud doesn’t know how to react. His first impulse is to push him away, but he knows doing that won’t get him anywhere. 

_ If only I weren’t so socially awkward, maybe I would actually make new friends. _

\---

Zack wants to punch himself. In the face. As hard as he can. He can’t believe he accidentally called Cloud such a ridiculous nickname. Sure, he apologized, and Cloud didn’t look offended, but he definitely embarrassed him.

He’s kind of figured out by now that Cloud isn’t a very social person. He invited him to sit with him at lunch, and the poor guy looked like he was trying not to black out the entire time. 

“Holy shit! I can’t believe it. And we have biology next! You’re so screwed.” Reno says, somehow still amused.

_ It wasn’t that funny. _

“Shut up.” He says. But Reno’s right, he _ is  _ screwed. He sits  _ right next _ to Cloud in biology, after all.

Although, he’s more concerned about Hojo. The creep is constantly calling on him to answer questions he obviously doesn’t know the answer to, and will straight up stare at him when they’re doing classwork. He’s also taken an interest in Cloud as well, although he’s not nearly as harsh on him as he is with Zack. It’s like he has a fetish for guys with blue eyes. 

_ Fucking weird. _

Cloud instantly averts his eyes when Zack walks into the classroom. He frowns, and feels guilty. He hadn’t meant to scare him off. Him and Reno sit down, and whatever guilt Zack felt is replaced with annoyance when he catches Hojo giving him that creepy stare again. Class is relatively uneventful, Hojo only making a few comments towards Cloud and Zack.

He still can’t put his finger on it, who Hojo reminds him of. 

*

There’s no practice after school that day, and Zack finally has a break after he’s finished his schoolwork to play some video games. He powers on the console and waits for SOLDIER to load. 

He’s only recently begun to play the game, but he’s already hooked. He’s also already on the top of the leaderboard worldwide. He frowns once he checks it. 

There’s a new number one on the board. The newcomer’s screen name reads:

**Sephiroth330.**

His avatar has long silver hair. 

_ Weird. Never heard of him before. _

Whoever it is absolutely destroys the competition in the first match Zack enters. 

_ Whoa. No wonder he’s top of the leaderboard. _

He glances at the clock eventually. It’s 10 pm already. Whoops. He definitely spends too much time playing SOLDIER. 

*

The next day's a Saturday. Zack hits the gym first thing in the morning, but Tifa’s already beat him to it. 

“Hey!” She says, pausing her weight lifting for a moment to talk to him. 

“ Sup.” he replies, stretching his legs. 

Talking while lifting weights is actually more therapeutic than one might think. Eventually, Tifa brings up something interesting. 

“I met a girl.” She says. 

“Wow, really? Congrats.” 

“Well, we’re not actually dating, but i’m planning on asking her later this week.”

“She got a name?” 

“Aerith. Uh… I know she’s your ex. 

Zack drops the weight. 

“God, Zack, you have to stop dropping weights. Jeez.”

“Damn. Stealing my girlfriend?” He says playfully after a moment, and to his surprise Tifa turns red. She isn’t usually one to get flustered. Must really have the hots for Aerith. 

“Well, it doesn’t really matter to me. I hope everything goes well with her, though.”He adds, picking up the weight again.

*

It’s been a week since he called Cloud “Cloudy”. Hojo is still being creepy, volleyball practice is still making him sore, and Reno is still an asshole who has too much public sex. Except, Cloud is totally ignoring him. 

Zack sits up in his bed. The more time Cloud spends ignoring him, the more it bothers him. Somehow, the guy always disappears right before lunch, so Zack hasn’t been able to invite him to sit at his table. Was it because he slightly embarrassed him? No, it was bad, but not  _ that _ bad. There must be something he’s doing wrong.

Zack glances at his phone, an idea suddenly springing in his head. It’s risky, but… 

**Zack:** Hey.

He holds his breath. She’ll probably just ignore him…

Suddenly, the ‘typing’ message pops up.

**Aerith:** Hey. What’s up?   
Zack exhales. He almost can’t believe she responded, but he remembers how nice she was when they were dating, and it becomes less surprising.

**Zack:** Can I talk to you about something? 

**Aerith:** Yeah.

**Zack:** You know Cloud, right?

**Aerith:** Yeah, I’ve known him for a while. Why?

**Zack:** Well, I’m kinda trying to date him but I kinda think I fucked it up. I was hoping you could help me out?

**Aerith:** Listen. It wouldn’t be fair for me to go behind Cloud’s back and talk to you about him. You’re gonna have to talk to him yourself. 

**Aerith:** But.

**Aerith:** I will tell you that you most likely haven’t ‘fucked it up’. 

**Zack:** Yeah?

**Aerith:** I can almost guarantee it. 

**Aerith:** Also, I would recommend you try and get his number. Get to know him better.

**Zack:** Thanks. And sorry. About- you know.

**Aerith:** No need to be. No hard feelings, alright? :)

**Zack:** Right. :)

He feels relieved. Aerith doesn’t hate him. And she’s right. It wouldn’t be fair to go behind her friend’s back just so Zack can get some reassurance. He supposes he shouldn’t have asked at all, but… 

Part of him is happy that he finally talked to Aerith. Even if it was a short conversation at an ungodly hour of the night.

He sleeps easy.

*

Zack finally figures out where Cloud goes instead of eating lunch in the cafeteria. He feels a little bad for following him, but hey. His curiosity got the better of him. 

Cloud meets Aerith after the hallways have cleared a bit, and they both walk into the band room. 

Right. He vaguely remembers Tifa telling him Aerith plays the flute. His mind flashes back to when Cloud had been sitting in the cafeteria with them. He was tense, an uneasy look on his face the entire time. Now that he thinks about it, it makes total sense that Cloud would eat in a less crowded area with a friend. 

He wants to join them. He’s so tempted to just walk in. But, he’s trying to be  _ subtle _ here. Walking in right after them would totally give away the fact he was following Cloud.

He’ll have to come up with something else for another day.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any kind of feedback is appreciated!   
> By the way, I have six chapter planned out right now, it's really just a matter of how fast I can get them edited and posted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud realizes he needs to stop pushing Zack away, but only after some convincing from his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the late update, had a weird day yesterday and didn't get to finish editing until today. This chapter is mostly Cloud's POV, but the next chapter will primarily be Zack's POV. And, I'm aware this chapter is rather short. Also, everyone who's been commenting and leaving Kudos, your continued support is so appreciated! Thanks so much, hope you enjoy this chapter.

*

Cloud walks into the band room. Aerith’s already there, digging through her backpack for her lunch. 

“Hey.” He says, pulling up a chair. He flips a music stand so he can use it as a table.

“Hey, Birthday Boy.” She responds.

He sputters for a moment. “Be quiet, I don’t want people to know” He hisses.

He frowns at his lunch. He was in such a rush this morning, all he managed to throw in his lunch bag was a lousy, bruised apple. Waking up late really does suck.

“Just kidding. Here. Take my sandwich. ” She says when she notices his predicament. Cloud frowns even deeper. He’s about to decline out of courtesy, but his stomach growls loudly. Aerith rolls her eyes at his stubbornness. 

“Just take the damn sandwich. Consider it a birthday gift.” He snatches the sandwich from her hands. It’s actually good, he realizes. 

“Did you make this?” He asks between bites. He’s more hungry than he thought he was. Skipping breakfast then going to a swim practice probably wasn’t the best idea. 

“Yeah.” 

“Wow. It’s actually good.” 

“Awww, thanks!” Aerith says. Her eyes light up. 

“Oh yeah, I meant to tell you!” She starts with a smile so bright, he thinks it’ll blind him.

“Yeah…? He pushes.

“Me and Tifa are dating! ” She exclaims. 

“Since when?” He asks, gaping. He hasn’t talked to Tifa since yesterday, so it must’ve happened recently. Tifa has been non-stop talking about Aerith since she first ate lunch with her a few weeks ago.

Aerith giggles. “This morning. She told me to come to meet her in the gym before school today, and asked me out.” 

“That’s great, Aerith. Really.” He says. He can’t help but smile at Aerith’s enthusiasm. It’s contagious. 

Speaking of Tifa, she’s texting him.

**Tifa:** Happy birthday!

**Cloud:** Cut that out.

**Tifa:** Oh come on! You’re finally a legal adult, isn’t that exciting?

**Cloud:** It’s just like any other birthday.

**Tifa:** Omg. You’re so grouchy. 

**Cloud:** Whatever.

Aerith’s smiling at him when he pockets his phone.

“What.” 

“That’s Tifa, isn’t it.” 

“How did you know?” 

“Cloud, you have, like, three contacts in your phone including your mom.”

“Fair.” He huffs a laugh. 

“... You could have four, though.” She adds thoughtfully.

“What do you mean?” He scowls at her. She’s got another one of those ideas again, he can tell by the look on her face.

“You need to ask Zack for his number.” She says finally. 

“Absolutely not. Zack probably doesn’t even like me that much.” He says. 

It’s the truth, it must be. Zack wants to be his friend, at best. Zack’s been spending a lot of time with him lately, suspiciously so, but there’s no way he’d want to be in a relationship with Cloud. He’s self aware, knows he’s generally an uninteresting person.

“Cloud… I was debating on whether or not to tell you this, but…” Aerith starts, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“What.” 

“Zack’s  _ totally _ into you.” She says, smirking. Cloud’s jaw drops. 

“That’s not funny, you know.” He responds coldly. 

_ Why would she joke about that?  _

“Ugh. You’re infuriating sometimes, you know that? I’m _ not joking. _ He texted me the other night.” 

“Wha- really?” He stutters.

“ _ Yes. _ He’s into you. You’re so oblivious.” She responds, rolling her eyes.

Cloud, well, he can’t believe his ears. Zack, his  _ dream boyfriend, _ is attracted to him? No fucking way. 

“You have to ask for his number. He’ll say yes, trust me just this once.” Cloud is silent for a moment. 

“...Fine.” He says finally. 

“Yes! Just have some self confidence, it’ll work out fine. It’s not like you’re confessing to him or anything. All you’re doing is asking for his number.” 

“Yeah yeah.”

*

Cloud’s shaking by the time Biology rolls around. Just like usual, Zack is the first one in the classroom. Cloud sits down. He’s genuinely surprised that he doesn’t black out in the process, feeling so nervous and lightheaded he’s shocked he’s even made it this far.

“Hey, happy birthday, man!” Zack greets. 

Cloud’s brain stops working for a second. 

_ Tifa must’ve told him. Goddamnit. _

“Wha- uh, yeah- thanks.” he cringes. He can barely speak, and his voice cracks. A moment passes. Zack’s still smiling at him.

_ Fuck it, just gonna get it over with.  _

“Can I- uh, have your number?” he blurts out. He’s glad no one else is in this room to hear him, he probably sounds pathetic. 

A flash of confusion passses through Zack’s face, but it’s gone as fast as it came.

“Sure! Here, it’s…” He says, taking out his phone and letting Cloud copy his number into a new contact. He’s grateful Zack doesn’t ask why.

_ What would I even tell him, ‘Because you’re hot and I like you?”  _

Reno walks in, and they both put their phones away. He glares at Zack.

“That was suspicious. What were you doing.” He pushes, subtle as ever. Zack doesn’t respond, instead stares straight ahead silently. 

“ _ Ooooh _ , you’re awfully quiet. Hiding something?” He snickers. 

Zack gives him a deadly glare, and Reno promptly shuts up.    
“Just kidding,” he laughs nervously, turning around.

Cloud almost sympathises with him. Zack is nice, but he could probably kill him with his right arm alone. He doesn’t know if that thought makes him terrified or horny.

Hojo is a massive creep, just like usual. Although, he seems to target Cloud this particular class instead of Zack. 

When Hojo finally shuts up and gives them a worksheet to work on, he gets a text from Zack. 

**Zack:** Man, Hojo is such a weirdo. I just wish he would get fired already. 

**Cloud:** I know. It’s irritating. 

**Zack:** Anyways, if you don’t have any birthday plans, would you be interested in coming to my game? It’s the first one of the season and we have some pretty strong new players this year, I think you might like it. But if you’re doing something for your birthday, then i’d rather you do that.

He feels Zack’s eyes on him, anticipating his response as Cloud types. He doesn’t really celebrate his birthday anyways, so what the hell.

**Cloud:** Sure. That sounds cool. 

**Zack:** Awesome! It’s at 4 pm, in the main gym. 

**Cloud:** See you then. 

Luckily for him, the gym is only semi-packed. He invited Tifa as well. She knows he’ll probably have a heart attack and die if he’s alone in such a crowded space. She said she wanted to watch one of Zack’s games anyways, so he supposes he’s not causing her too much trouble. 

“Oh yeah, and congrats on you and Aerith.” He says once they’re seated. Tifa giggles. 

“Thanks. I thought I was going to pass out while I was asking her out.” She admits. 

“I felt the same way earlier today when I asked Zack for his number.” he responds. 

“Wow, you’re screwed when you have to ask him out.” 

“Maybe i’ll just wait for him to make the move.” 

Tifa laughs and hits him on the shoulder. 

“Come on, have some faith in yourself. Oh- look, they’re taking the court.” 

Cloud knows some of the boys sports teams do weird mini-performances at home games, and apparently volleyball is one of them. 

Zack is the first to run out, waving to the stands as the announcer calls his name and jersey number. Zack looks right into the stands, meeting eyes with Cloud. His heart definitely skips a beat.

Once the rest of the team is on the court, they do a huddle, then a motion with their arms, and to top it off, a shout as they take their positions on the court. 

Zack looks good in that volleyball uniform. Probably a little too good. Cloud knows he’s blushing. 

Zack is totally in his element. He plays in the front row _ -because of course why wouldn’t he? He's like eight feet tall- _ hitting the ball over the net and straight into the floor whenever it comes his way. He works in perfect coordination with the setter. Cloud’s amazed at the teamwork, swimming is the exact opposite, even in the team relays.

His heart is beating loudly by the fourth set. He thought volleyball only did three, but Tifa explained that varsity and college level does five. It’s been a close game- making it a longer one, too, but he doesn’t mind. He could watch Zack all day. 

They win, going all the way to a tie in the fifth set. Zack’s actually the one to break the tie, spiking the ball so hard it bounces at least thirty feet off the ground. Cloud’s so caught up in it, he doesn’t even think about how he stands up and cheers, just follows the rest of the delighted crowd. 

*

“Cloud, you should stay behind and talk to Zack. I bet he’d really appreciate it. I have to go. Coach is texting me.” She says, and runs off with a cheeky grin before he can protest. 

She’s right in doing this, he _ is _ technically an adult as of today, should probably learn how to at least navigate a crowd.

At least it’s cleared a bit now that the game’s over and people are leaving. 

Zack eventually emerges from the locker room, and his face lights up when he spots Cloud waiting for him.

“Cloud! I’m so glad you came. Did you enjoy it?”

“Yeah. It was fun to watch.” He says.

It’s odd. Zack makes him feel so at-ease whenever he talks to him. He’s never felt this way before when talking to a guy. Sure, maybe it’s easy to talk to Aerith and Tifa, but he’s known them forever. And he’s always been better at talking to girls than guys. 

It feels like every time he talks to Zack, it’s easier to communicate than the last time.  _ Zack makes me feel special. _

The sudden thought doesn’t really surprise him. He feels like he’s known it since the moment he met him. Zack is always putting in effort with him. Even though he’s been trying to push him away. 

_ Holy shit. I’m such an asshole.  _

He feels a wave of guilt pass over him. He’s lucky Zack is so kind, otherwise he probably would’ve given up on him by now. Cloud has been treating him coldly, after all. 

He takes a deep breath. He’s gonna be better, from now on. 

“That’s good to hear. I’m glad I could at least entertain you.” He jokes. He leans against the wall. 

“Do you usually celebrate your birthday? I just hope I didn't ruin any plans you had, you can tell me if-”

“No, it’s just me and my mom. She doesn’t get home until later in the day, so even if I were to have plans, they would be in the evening.” He explains. He briefly worries that he’s said too much, but Zack smiles. 

“Sounds fun. I’ve never been too keen on having big parties, personally. It’s more fun with family.” 

Cloud nods. Zack’s actually… opening up to him. Even if it’s just a little bit. 

It’s a good sign.

“What got you interested in swimming?” Zack asks, seemingly out of nowhere. Cloud thinks for a moment. He doesn’t want to overshare, but then he’s finally feeling like he can truly trust Zack.

“I’m not a big people person. Swimming is really an individual sport, including the ‘team’ relays. Even then, it’s just you in that swim lane. There’s not much communication between the athletes like with volleyball. I can’t even imagine myself being able to work with a team as well as you do.” He explains. Again, he feels he’s said too much.

“Well, I could never imagine doing those flippy things you swimmers do off the wall.” Zack jokes, and Cloud laughs. This is fun- talking to Zack. For the first time in a while, Cloud feels  _ good  _ talking to someone.

*

When he returns home a while later (He probably spent a little too much time talking to Zack) there’s a gift and a letter on the kitchen table. He smiles. His mom is always so thoughtful. 

He opens the letter, there’s a clothing store gift card inside. He huffs a laugh. This is probably his mom’s way of telling him he needs to buy some more clothes for himself. 

When he unwraps and opens the box, he’s surprised to find there’s a video game inside. It’s called SOLDIER. He hasn’t used their gaming console in a while, so he decides to put the disk in right then. It’s not like he has anything better to do.

He’s familiar with these kind of multiplayer games, so he’s not the first to get knocked out in the match he enters, but he’s eventually killed by someone with the screen name:

**Sephiroth330**

Upon some further research, it turns out this Sephiroth dude is number one on the leaderboard  _ worldwide.  _

_ Wow, no wonder he killed me so easily. _

It’s already been a few hours, he’s lucky he doesn’t have too much homework for today because one glance at the clock tells him it’s 9 pm.

An hour later and he’s almost done with his calculus homework, when his phone buzzes on the table. It’s Zack.

**Zack:** Hey man.

**Cloud:** Hey.

**Zack:** Get anything good for your birthday?

He adds a wink emoji. That shouldn’t make his heart skip a beat, but it does. Is Zack flirting with him?

**Cloud:** I got the video game SOLDIER

**Zack:** Really? I play that game too lol.

**Cloud:** Nice. That Sephiroth guy killed me the first match I entered, though.

**Zack:** Omg that’s so weird. Almost every top player on that leaderboard has a social media presence, but I can’t find anything about Sephiroth. It’s like he’s a bot or something lmao.

**Cloud:** Lol. Anyways, I gtg. Have a good night.

**Zack:** Thanks, you too.

\---

Zack’s heart is definitely beating too fast. He half wasn’t even expecting Cloud to answer his text at all, considering it’s nearly midnight. Speaking of which. He’s tired as hell, and finds himself pleasantly drifting off to sleep in minutes.

*

_ “You’re worthless.” He states with a frown.  _

_ “What makes you think you’ll ever be good enough?” He steps closer to him.  _

_ “You’re pissing me off.” This time, he punches him. The ring on his hand slices his cheek open. Zack holds his face where he’d been hit. He needs to leave this place. There’s only so much of this ‘coaching’ he can take. _

Zack’s eyes rip open. He’s sweating, and his bedsheets are in a state of disarray. He checks his face. No blood, just the scar. 

Angeal was nice at first. Offering him private coaching for a reasonable price. He was a respectable mentor. 

But one day, something changed. What, Zack doesn’t know. Angeal became hostile, insulting Zack whenever possible. He threatened Zack’s position on the team. He had connections to the sports department that could make or break Zack, and used this to his advantage. He told Zack if he defied him, he would lose his spot on the team. 

Eventually, Zack mustered up the courage to tell the head coach was going on. Luckily, they believed him, although probably only because he had the injury to prove it. And that was that. It didn’t change the fact that it happened, though. Zack still sometimes had nightmares about it. 

Zack doesn’t sleep for the rest of the night. He’s too afraid to, fearing he’ll slip right back into that nightmare. 

*

Biology is the first class of the day. Zack knows he looks awful, because Reno and Rude both give him sympathetic looks when he walks in on them in the bathroom. 

“Dude. Are you okay?” Reno asks. Reno acts like an asshole, but underneath all those layers, he cares about him. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” His voice is raspy. This only makes Reno look even more worried. 

“Zack. If something’s going on, you can tell us.” Rude chimes in.

“No, I’m good. Just…” He debates whether to tell them. 

“...didn’t sleep. That’s all.” He finally adds. He runs some cold water under his pulse. 

*

Hojo is seriously pissing him off today. He nearly snaps when he comments on his appearance. 

“Something wrong, Zack?” And he swears, it’s like he’s taunting him. His tone is so nasty, there’s no way he isn’t.

Zack nods his head, sending his most nasty glare back at him. Hojo grunts and goes back to teaching. His phone buzzes instantly.

**Cloud:** Everything okay? 

**Zack:** Yeah. Hojo’s really getting on my nerves today. 

**Cloud:** Alright, if you want to talk I’m always here. 

**Zack:** Thanks, man. 

He would smile if he weren’t so on-edge. Cloud is a nice guy. Well- not that it’s the first time he’s thought that, but most people wouldn’t care or even notice how pissed off he is right now. But Cloud noticed and checked on him anyways.

*

Later that day, he receives a text from Tifa

**Tifa:** Hey. 

**Zack:** What’s up?

**Tifa:** Got any plans? Cloud has a swim meet today. You should come and watch, I bet he’d be really happy if you showed up. 

**Zack:** Sure. I don’t have practice today. 

Tifa gives him the details on where it is and what time. His mood is lifted already, and by the time studio art rolls around, he’s nearly back to his normal self.

He’s looking forward to this.

*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack finally snaps at Hojo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urghhh sorry for the late upload again... I'm using writing as a way to cope with what's going on in my personal life at the moment, but then things got so crazy I couldn't even write for a few days. BUT I'm back and I have another chapter, even if it is kinda short.

Cloud takes a deep breath.

_ In _

_ Out. _

He steps onto the block, taking his position. The first signal sounds, then the second. 

Then the whistle blows. 

Cloud’s in the water, pacing himself. This is a four hundred freestyle, he knows if he swims as fast as possible like the others in the pool, he’ll have no energy for the last one hundred meters.

He speeds up every fifty meters, and by the time he’s touched the wall, he rips his goggles off. 

First place, the board reads. And it’s a whole second faster than his last four hundred freestyle.

He’s grateful this is his last race. Fatigue feels like it’s weighing him down by the time he’s shook hands and stepped out of the pool, the adrenaline rush finally wearing off. 

“Hey, that was a good race, man.” A familiar voice says from somewhere behind him.

He looks around, trying to find the source, until he meets eyes with Zack, who’s pushing through the crowd to get to him. 

Zack’s face is lit with a smile. Cloud can feel a pleasant warmth spread through his body at the sight. He could look at that smile forever.

“Wha- thanks.” He responds. How did Zack know he had a swim meet? Must’ve been Tifa’s doing. Zack finally reaches him.

“You were so speedy, you were like ‘woosh’ the whole time!” Zack says, making little motions with his hands as he talks. It reminds Cloud of an excited puppy. 

_ Zack the puppy. Sounds about right. _

“Thanks, although my time was pretty bad for backstroke…I placed third...” He admits, scratching the back of his head. 

“Hmm. You looked pretty great to me.” Zack says, shrugging. Cloud’s face flushes. Zack just… complimented him? 

“Oh yeah. Uh… Cloud, can you drive?” Zack says suddenly.

“Yeah? I got my license junior year.” 

“Would you mind driving me home? I came here to see you, but then my ride had to go early, and I don’t have my license, and I-”

Cloud laughs. “It’s fine. I can drive you home, no problem.” 

Zack exhales a sigh of relief. “Thanks. And here I thought I was gonna be stuck here!” 

Cloud shakes his head in mock exasperation. “Let me go change, and then we can go.”

Cloud does a mental checklist as he changes in the venue’s locker room. Is there food in his car? _No._ Is there trash in his car? _No._ Is his car messy? _A little bit, but only in the back._ _Okay. So my car’s not a disaster. This’ll be fine._ Although his mind keeps repeating _I came here to see you._ His choice of words is very… specific, and interesting. It doesn’t sound very platonic, though he could be mistaken. He hopes he isn’t.

He leaves the locker room, and him and Zack start to walk to the car. All the while, Zack is still talking about how ‘awesome’ and ‘amazing’ Cloud was. 

“You’re exaggerating, it wasn’t  _ that _ entertaining.” He says with a flattered smile.

“I’m not, you were really cool!” Zack exclaims as he settles into the passenger seat. Cloud can’t help but laugh at the sight.

“Zack, you are  _ way _ too fucking tall for my car.” He chuckles. 

“Ugh, tell me about it. Every car ride  _ ever. _ ” Zack responds, moving his seat backwards.

Zack gives him the address, and Cloud is surprised to find Zack’s home isn’t too far away from his.

Once Zack has been dropped off, Cloud returns home. 

_ Today’s been a good day. _

\---

Zack’s in a good mood that next day. All he can think of is  _ Cloud. _ Cloud giving him a ride. Cloud swimming. Cloud laughing at his jokes. 

“Someone’s in a good mood.” Reno comments. Cloud isn’t in the classroom yet, so it’s just him and Zack. 

“Am I not allowed to be happy?” Zack frowns. Reno’s really good at reading people, like  _ dangerously _ good, so of course he would notice Zack’s extra-happy mood.

“I feel like you’re hiding something from me…” Reno trails off, lost in thought.

“Oh. Did you finally hook up with Cloud?” He says finally, smirking.

“ _ Reno. _ ” 

“Uhh… just kidding.” Reno laughs nervously upon seeing Zack’s glare directed at him. Zack doesn’t like saying ‘shut up.’ He views it as one of the rudest things one can say to another. He settles for communicating his feelings through his face most of the time. 

Cloud eventually rushes into the classroom, the last one to arrive. 

“Oversleep?” Zack whispers as the teacher hands out pastels. Cloud hums an affirmation. He seems tired, but upon meeting Zack’s concerned gaze, he explains he was just exhausted from yesterday’s meet. He feels some relief, and it surprises him.

He’s never felt this way before. Never had someone else affect him in this way. 

_ I…love him.  _

The thought surprises him a bit. Not because he doesn’t know this already. Because it’s the first time he’s truly felt this way. 

Studio art is enjoyable, for once.

*

Biology is  _ not _ enjoyable. That’s just normal at this point.

But it seems Hojo is feeling particularly malicious today. 

First, he calls on Cloud to answer a question. Fair enough, except it’s a question on a topic they haven’t covered. Cloud stutters, and hangs his head in shame when he can’t answer the question.  _ Of course he can’t answer the damn question, we haven’t been taught this yet.  _

It makes Zack angry. Cloud should be _ smiling _ , not _ frowning.  _ Reno must hear him shifting and fidgeting restlessly, because he turns around. 

“Zack. Just  _ don’t. _ It’s not worth it.” Reno whispers. He’s right. He doesn’t yet have a genuine reason to be _ personally _ mad at Hojo. Yes he was nasty to Cloud. And that sucks. It would make him look really bad if he were to snap now. 

But then Hojo turns away from the board. 

“ _ Zachary. _ You should not be talking while I'm teaching.” He says harshly. 

_ Zachary. _ Only Angeal had ever called him that. 

He can finally put his finger on it. Hojo reminds him of  _ Angeal. _

Zack is shaking. He’s a good student, he’s not about to yell at a teacher. 

_ Don’t. Don’t. Don’t. _

Reno is turned around again, mouthing ‘calm down’ frantically. Reno  _ knows. _ Knows how much he hates being called that. 

“Something, wrong,  _ Zachary? _ ” Hojo says. Zack doesn’t even know what happens, but he’s suddenly on his feet, chair falling to the floor. Everything is tinted with red. 

_ Nobody _ gets to call him that.

“Shut the  _ fuck _ up.” He yells at Hojo. The classroom gasps, shocked at his sudden outburst. He can’t take it. Hojo’s looking at him, satisfied, as if he’s been  _ waiting _ for this.

He shakes his head and walks out of the classroom. He’s  _ not _ dealing with this today. Or ever. 

\---

Zack’s left the room. Reno is holding his head in his hands, as if he knew this was coming. The other students are still wide-eyed and shifting around in their seats. Cloud knew something was wrong. There must’ve been. The look on Zack’s face when called by his full name being a dead giveaway. And Hojo still said it again, despite that. 

_ What an asshole. _

Cloud knows it’ll get him in trouble, but he gets up anyways, running out of the room and down the hallway. 

“Zack?” he calls. He hears footsteps, knows it’s Zack because  _ come on no one else wears those combat boots, _ and follows them.

“Zack!” He says, finally catching up to an angry Zack. 

“Wha-Cloud? What are you doing here? You’ll get into trouble.” 

“I don't care. You’re more important.” He states. Zack looks conflicted. 

“I…” 

“Don’t worry about me.” Cloud says. Zack’s finally stopped walking, and they stopped near the bottom of the stairwell. There’s no other classrooms around here, just them and the thick silence between them. 

“What Hojo did just now… was shitty. He shouldn’t have done that. And you have every right to be upset.” He elaborates. Zack exhales a shaky breath. Cloud feels infinitely worse knowing that Zack is trying not to cry. 

“Cloud, I…” 

“It’s okay.” He says softly. A silent tear runs down Zack’s cheek. Cloud feels it pull at his heartstrings. He doesn’t realize what he’s doing, moving on autopilot as he wipes at his cheek with his thumb. Zack’s skin is soft, and he feels a strange sort of longing for the other.

Zack’s moving closer to him, and Cloud’s mind is screaming  _ yes,  _ he’s been wanting this just as much, and he stands on his toes to close the distance between them.

Zack’s lips are smooth, just like his skin, and they move around his as if they’ve done this a million times before, it feels so _ natural.  _

Zack’s hand softly grasps at Cloud’s jaw, and his arm wraps around his waist, pulling him impossibly closer to him against his chest. 

He’s so caught up in it, he barely registers the footsteps approaching them fast.

They pull apart from each other quickly as Reno turns the corner. 

“Holy  _ shit.  _ I haven’t ran that much in ages.” He pants, hands on his knees. 

He looks up. “Are you guys okay? Hojo dismissed class early, and I wanted to make sure you guys were alright, you kinda just ran out.” 

“Yeah. I’m feeling better now, although I'm sure I'm in a shitload of trouble for doing what I did.” Zack says. Reno nods. He doesn’t comment on the fact that they’re still standing way too close together. 

“Yeah, Hojo was fuming. You’re probably fucked. But it’s whatever, I’m glad to see you’re at least doing better.” 

A woman on the loudspeaker comes on, as if on cue. 

“Would Zack Fair and Cloud Strife please come to the office.” She says. 

“Well- anyways, good luck.” Reno says just as the bell rings. 

Cloud is so tempted to kiss Zack again, and the other looks like he’s in the same boat. But they’re in a public area, and the hallways are slowly filling up with students exiting class. Too risky, even in a rarely-used stairwell.

They walk to the office. Zack does most of the talking, Cloud’s just mostly there to confirm that Zack isn’t lying. Eventually, a guidance counselor walks in and asks to meet with them privately.

Cloud doesn’t know what she talks about with Zack, but he makes it quick. 

“Hojo called him by his full name. It seemed-when he reacted badly to it, he did it again. It felt like he did it on purpose.” He admits. She sends him out after a bit, telling him neither he or Zack are in trouble.

He’s relieved at that, although he had a feeling they weren’t in the wrong. But still, he values his position on the swim team, and would hate for that to be jeopardized because of Hojo.

By the time he’s back with Zack, it’s lunchtime. 

“Hey. Want to eat lunch with Aerith today?” He asks. He doesn’t want to leave Zack, but also doesn’t want to leave Aerith on her own.

“Yeah, sounds good.” Zack still seems a little discouraged, almost as if he’s mad at himself. Cloud doesn’t comment. 

“Oh my god.” Aerith says when they walk into the room. “Are you guys doing okay? I heard what happened.” She says sympathetically.

Cloud nods as he unpacks his bag. “Yeah, we’re good.”

“I knew Hojo was a creep, but I didn't know it was  _ that _ bad.” She continues. 

“Also. Why’s Zack here?” she whispers to him once Zack is distracted. Cloud’s face turns red, and that seems to be the only answer she needs. 

“Ohhhh… I get it.” She smirks, poking him in the side playfully. “So you finally made a move.” 

“Stop.” He states. “I'll text you later.” He adds, once he realizes she’s not gonna stop until she gets a proper answer. 

\---

Zack should be happy he’s finally getting to eat lunch with Aerith and Cloud. But right now, he’s more concerned about Hojo. The counselor had seemed to be understanding, but he knew yelling at a teacher usually has its consequences. 

Cloud’s saying something to him, but he barely registers it. He’s the volleyball captain- what if he gets kicked off the team? 

“Zack.” Cloud says. The stern tone of his voice snaps him out of his thoughts. 

“Sorry- Yeah?” He responds, flustered. Cloud’s looking at him with a strange look on his face. It’s not a bad look. It’s doing things to his heart.

“You okay?” Cloud asks, studying his face.

“Y-yeah.” 

“I doubt you’ll get into much trouble, if that’s what you’re worried about. The counselor- she mentioned something to me about Hojo doing this before.” Cloud says thoughtfully.

“I see.” He responds. He’s still looking through his backpack, it doesn’t seem he remembered to pack a lunch. Cloud seems to notice this. 

“You wanna take mine?” He asks. Zack wants to protest, but he’s so hungry his stomach is starting to eat itself. 

“Yeah. Sorry.” 

“For what?”

“Taking your lunch.” He says seriously.

Cloud laughs at that, surprising Zack. 

“Don’t be sorry. I wouldn’t have offered if I genuinely wanted my lunch today.” Aerith giggles at that one, too. 

Zack’s feeling better already. 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcomed and appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Any kind of feedback is appreciated!  
> [say hi on twitter!](https://twitter.com/yakukun3)


End file.
